Wolftail
by The Infamous Smile of MonaLisa
Summary: Team Natsu, after 7 years of being away, has been assigned quite the mission: to babysit a new guild's dangerous team. Though it seems fairly easy, the team knows that these people and their powers are more than what they seem. Can they help this troubled group or will they be shut out like all the rest? Some NaLu moments, but mostly based on a complete OC team, meaning OCxOC.


**Hey guys, this is a story I'll be doing to explain my and my team's OCs for the most part. My OC isn't in L.B.A but she's in here, along with the rest of my team, whose powers are slightly different here. This is part of our agreement so they will give me back my writing stuff to do L.B.A's next chapter! Hope you guys like it~~~~**

It was a normal day as ever, if you can consider any day at Fairy Tail normal. As I looked around, I noticed that even though we had been gone seven years, no one's habits seem to have changed. Elfman was already knocked out, Cana was drowning herself with beer, Gajeel was munching on metal, Levy was reading, Macao and Wakaba were remembering their youth, Erza was stuffing her face _politely_ with cake, keeping it clear of the boys, Wendy was laughing with Romeo, and the rest of the guild was about two seconds from jumping in on Natsu and Gray had started.

I had rolled my eyes and returned to doing my nails and watching Happy try to out-dance Plue when Master Makarov suddenly called for silence. The fight in the centre of the room stopped and the dust settled to show everyone holding their ready-to-strike positions while turning to the Master. Next to him stood Gildarts, whose face was in a hard frown, eyes set on the members of Team Natsu. As his stare turned to me, I knew that this new burden would be in our hands once more.

"It has come to my attention that when we were gone, many new guilds have started up, some more dangerous than others." He hesitated for a moment on what to say, eyes on the door just long enough to tell me that he was waiting and whatever was coming was making him nervous. "Unfortunately, one of the most dangerous ones has managed to stay below our radar for so long that the problem has begun to get out of control. In Gildart's instruction, I have asked the guild to send two mages to escort a team to their guild for a month, for pay of course. They should be here by tomorrow, which gives me enough time to brief the chosen team for this mission." He paused once more, now meeting Erza's eye. They held a stare for a moment before she nodded. "Now, go back to being drunks! See, Cana's got the idea!" Master smiled wide, motioning to the half dressed woman who was _still_ drowning herself in alcohol.

The guild members seemed a bit suspicious but I saw Natsu smirk deviously and didn't warn Gray in time as Natsu took advantage of the distraction and released his flaming fist into Gray's face. This seemed to signal for the normal day to continue and I sighed before turning back to my nails, only to be grabbed by my collar and dragged behind the re-quip Mage. "Uh...Erza?"

She didn't answer, just swung me to my feet to give her two free arms to grab Natsu and Gray, both of whom whined as they were dragged across the floor. I followed behind, not wanting the similar experience the two were having as they desperately tried to keep their pants up, well, with Natsu desperately trying to keep both of their pants up. I giggled, following behind them as we walked up to the Master's office.

Erza swung the trouble makers in, grabbing me as well before slamming the door shut. Inside the office stood Gildarts and the Master with Makarov standing expectantly on his desk. He watched us as we settled ourselves, Gray and Natsu taking seats, me sitting on the arm on Natsu's chair, and Erza standing close to the door, probably there to block our path.

"What's going on, Gramps? This is about that guild, right?" Natsu seemed to sense the tense atmosphere immediately as he stiffened next to me after mentioning the new guild. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up, shooting me a small smile before turning back to the Master.

He nodded, picking some magazines up off the desk and flipping through them. "Yes, and I would like you four to go check them out. It's not so much the guild as a certain team." he hesitated, looking up at Gildarts who nodded for him to continue. "From what we understand, there are some magical people on the team who are not exactly mages-"

"If not mages, than how are they magical?" Erza interrupted, glaring at Master strictly.

He shot her a smilier glance, effectively shutting us all up for the moment being. I nearly jumped out of my skin though when Gildarts' rough voice came from the forgotten corner. "They're not mages, well, just that team isn't. They have other magical powers that are far greater, unfortunately. At Half their highest power points, not even Mirajane, Erza, and I together would be able to defeat even one of them."

"So why us? Why send us?" now my skin was crawling with the thought of a single person being able to tear down our top mages without using even half of their power, and there was a whole team of them! I had no choice but to question this decision! There were so many things wrong with this idea!

"Because," Gildarts continued as Makarov finally found the page he wanted in the magazine. He was desperately attempting to hold in a nose bleed as Erza snatched it away from him, studying the marked pages. "They've already agreed to be on their best behaviour if it means that we'll be official allies instead of enemies. They are strong, but they don't want violence between our guild and theirs, so, as by their Master's wishes, they've set up spare rooms for a team to stay there, monitor, and interact with them for a while to gauge their threat levels. And that Lucy, is why we picked your team."

"I still don't understand though," I continued, ignoring Erza's warning glare that was digging into the back of my head. "Why not a whole group of S-Class wizards incase something does go wrong-"

"Lucy," Makarov finally spoke once more, two tissues stuffed up his nose, forcing me to sweat-drop. _What a perv!_ "This team has survived for so long because of each of your main roles, outside of fighting of course. Erza, the leader with the most experience, Gray, the aware one, Natsu, the soul and protective one, and you, Lucy, the brains and emotion. Now, these aren't exactly pinpointed, but each of you play rather large roles in these areas that make you all an unstoppable team."

"Yeah, Luce!" Natsu said, smiling brightly as he threw his arm over my shoulder. Suddenly, his smile faltered as he playfully glared at me. "Are you doubting us, Luce?"

Now I laughed, slightly incredulously. "Of course not Natsu, I just wanted to make sure- huh?" Erza handed me the magazine that had a few blood droplets on certain pages. I looked over my shoulder to see Gray huddled up on the floor, clutching his head in a feral position with blood pouring fluidly from his nose and an angry Erza staring above him, visibly fuming. _Poor guy..._

I felt a sudden heat over my shoulder as turned to see Natsu staring hard at the magazine in my hands. I followed his line of sight and saw he was glaring at the title that read "Wolftail's Strongest Team!". I chuckled a bit, watching as Natsu began to let his fists burn, but I was suddenly distracted when Erza impatiently hit the magazine in the centre, showing me where to look.

In the middle of the rather large centre spread was a single team of five, two girls and three guys. On the edge was the first girl, a ponytailed red-head dressed in white shorts, knee high boots, and a white and red, plaid, long sleeve shirt that opened in the front to show her rather normal-sized chest (smaller than Lucy's but bigger than Levy's) and toned stomach under a white crop-top. She had her arms wrapped around the boy closest to the right in the photo who was adorned with short, brown hair was ruffled a bit as he stood in the photo in a long-sleeve blue shirt and long dark jeans, brown eyes holding mine without hesitation, a cheeky grin on his childish face. Next to him was a boy with slightly tanned skin, jet black hair that nearly completely covered his eyes, and a confident smirk. He wore a black jacket, red tank top, and black jeans, reminding me slightly of Gray.

Slightly in front of them stood the two main people of the group, presumably the strongest if I knew anything about how magazines were laid out. On the left stood a young man in a black vest top with a red, long sleeved undershirt and black dress pants. His deep black hair brought out his startling mismatched eyes: black on the left with white on the right. His hands were rested on the waist of what may have been the most innocent girl I had ever seen in my entire life, including Wendy. Large, vibrant green eyes looked up at the boy in wonder as she placed delicate hands on the boy's firm chest. The blonde haired girl was dressed in an elegant gothic Lolita dress, the red and black adorned with gorgeous lace, but it was still easy to see her porcelain underneath the short, low cut cloth that showed off her generous chest. Her red lips were slightly parted in surprise and a light blush spread across her pale skin.

I looked up from the magazine. "This is the team? They don't look that dangerous..." I handed the magazine back to Makarov.

"They may not look dangerous, but they are more than mages," Erza said from behind me, receiving a nod from the master. "But I must ask, if not mages, than what?"

Makarov sighed, glancing once again at Gildarts before facing us. "They are fallen, the children of the Devil and the Royal Angels."

***********************************8

You like? I hope so. Certain stories among Wolftail's strongest team will be tied back to the stories that happen here in real life. When I speak about my team, by the way, it's the XMA team I train with here. It's also the idiots that have confiscated my writing items until they decide that they like my introductions... jerks -.- Either way, I hope this can hold you all over for a tiny bit until I can get to writing again!

~The Infamous Smiles of Mona Lisa


End file.
